1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pairing method, in a lighting system including a plurality of lighting devices and a radio remote controller, for causing the lighting devices to store identification information of a radio remote controller serving as a master device, and to a lighting device and the lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-89276 discloses a lighting control device which configures pairing using (i) a plurality of lighting devices each identified by identification information (ID) and having a radio wave receiving function and (ii) a radio remote controller having a radio wave transmitting function, by setting ID for identifying a communication partner. The lighting control device performs pairing by setting ID to a specific lighting device using a specific radio remote controller, lowers receiver sensitivity so that ID is not set by an unspecified radio remote controller which is present in the vicinity, and turns off a lamp in order to reduce the effects of noise due to lighting of the lamp. In such a manner, the lighting control device disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-89276 prevents setting of ID by an unspecified radio remote controller which is present in the vicinity, and furthermore, reduces noise generated by the lamp.
However, it is necessary to lower the receiver sensitivity of the lighting device when configuring the paring. This involves cost increase due to inclusion of a receiver sensitivity adjuster, and an adjustment procedure for lowering the receiver sensitivity. Furthermore, since the lighting device is turned off when configuring the paring, the state of the lighting device is unclear.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide: a pairing method that allows easy pairing with less procedure in a lighting system including a plurality of lighting devices and a radio remote controller; a lighting device; and the lighting system.